


5sos preference: Giving him a blowjob

by orphan_account



Series: 5sos Preferences [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go down on the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5sos preference: Giving him a blowjob

**Luke** :He was always a panting mess. With his hands cuffed to the bedpost,Luke’s chest heaved heavily with large and long breaths. His adamsapple bobbed with a tight movement down his throat, breaths becoming short and uneven as you continued to tease him.

_**'You like this, don't you babe?'** _

The pad of your thumb stroked a sensitive spot on the underside of his cock, as Luke nodded frantically, letting the pleasure engulf his body entirely. The tip of his cock was obscenely red, a similar shade to his swollen lips as he continued to bite down on the plump skin of his bottom lip with a heavy force. ‘

 _Yes. Yes oh fuck’_ , His next breath making his body shudder with anticipation and delight as the pressure you had on his cock increased slightly. His answer rolled off the tip of his tongue easier than expected for him, his desperation increasing as you finally added your mouth into the equation. You lightly coated your tongue in saliva, giving a kitten lick, that being enough for him to almost burst. Luke’s quiet moans were silenced from the clatter of metal, as you looked up at his sweaty body to see his hands shake in a desperate attempt to free them of the tight handcuffs.

_'Please baby.'_

He spoke with a hoarse tone, gasping in between each word as you started to take his cock into your mouth. He stretched your lips perfectly, as if his dick was made just for you especially. Your eyes shut instinctively from the taste of precum that oozed from his tip, savouring the bittersweet taste that lay on your tongue. His upper body gleamed with droplets of sweat, glistening against his shaky abs, as the pleasure continued to surge throughout his body.

_**‘** **You like this, don’t you baby?’** _

He immediately picked up the rhetorical tone in your voice, the both of you knowing well that he was loving this.

 **Ashton:** The warm array of colours present in the sky lit your bedroom as the clock on the baby blue wall read 8AM. Ever since Ashton returned from tour yesterday, last night was spent in a heavy night between the sheets, becoming familiar with each others touch once again. Your naked bodies lay pressed against each other, his fingers gently running up and down the valley between your breasts. His cheeks remained a flushed red, still to fade from the heated moments of last night. The both of you thought you declared your love for each other, but it wasn’t until last night that you realised how much you truly missed each other. He made last night all about you, and you wanted to return the favour. Replacing the comfort of bedsheets with a silk robe, you removed yourself from ashton’s grasp as you made your way into the ensuite, hoping that he would wake up whilst you were showering. But 30 minutes passed and he still lay knocked out on the bed, eyes only just beginning to open. ‘Why not thank him for last night?’ The idea caused your lips to form a grin, a slight giggle escaping as you made your way over to the bed, making yourself comfortable as you slowly removed the bedsheets. The cold air hit him for a second, his body shuddering as his eyes opened further.

 _'Babe what are you doing?_ '

He spoke in a confused manner as he became accustomed to the morning, definitely not used to waking up this late.

_**'Just thanking you for last night love.'** _

And with that, the crisp morning air hit his cock, a hiss leaving Ashton’s still kiss-swollen lips, evident that he had morning.

 _'Stop laughing and fix it. Please.'_ You winked in response, immediately granting his wish as your tongue slowly licked a prominent vein on the underside of his cock. His tongue swiped over his bottom lip, salvia now covering the red skin as you took his shaft into your mouth.

_**'Feel good?'** _

' _More than good, fuck.'_

 **Calum:** When you pleasured Calum, it was generally the time he was under the influence of your touch. Although he was dominant whilst fucking you hard and good, he would come undone when you gave him a blowjob. Everytime. His jeans would be on the floor within a minute, as you quickly pulled his boxers down with a hungry look in your eyes. He would blink twice and your lips would already be wrapped around his cock, as your eyes casted upon his naked body. His chest heaved heavily as you continued to take him further into your mouth, enjoying the sight of him letting out muffled whimpers, not wanting you to stop. You knew that Calum loved this, but you always loved to give more, he just never expected it. Your nails would run across his inner thighs, swirling your tongue across his tip slowly. Being teased was a bittersweet thing for Calum, but for the foremost part he revelled in the sensation he was receiving, his thoughts only surrounding your plump lips as you sucked hard on the precum that spilled freely from his tip. His words became difficult to comprehend, as anything he wanted to say would instead be replaced by a long groan. Your nails would lightly dig into his thighs, pressing down with force in order to keep him still. He revelled in the feeling of your wet lips around his length, as you continued to push him further back, until his tip gently grazed the back of your throat, causing you to gag slightly. The slight vibration you emitted caused his fists to clench against the bed sheets, his knuckles turning a shade of white as you proceeded to deep throat him. There was no way he was going to last for longer. His mouth emitted a string of profanities before shooting his load into your mouth, you swallowing his delicious taste with ease.

_'That's my girl.'_

**Michael:**

_**'I'm surprised you're even able to still pay attention.'** _

All he could do was nod lightly in response, his thumbs now struggling to twiddle against the XBOX controller as you gently palmed him. You loved spending alone time with Michael, but you have to admit: watching him play video games was boring. Most of the time he cast out all of his surroundings; his only focus on the several zombies being shot dead, the only sound audible being the frantic click of buttons. And tired of not being recognised, you decided to blow him, knowing well enough that he would enjoy it. Video games and blowjobs: seems good for the both of you. You stare at him with wide, innocent eyes as his gaze flickers between the TV and you, his heart rate now starting to pick up when your hand moves from his crotch to the button of his jeans. You licked your lips hungrily, before quickly unbuttoning his jeans, resulting in a quiet, but long groan of relief as the contracting material was now pulled down swiftly, pooling around his ankles. Kneeling in front of him, you moved your hand towards the thin black material that covered his hard cock, the speed in which you were moving at achingly slow as Michael looked back down at you.

_‘Y/N.’_

_**'I'm bored. You don't want me to be bored, do you?'** _

He only responded with a quick head shake, before you took ahold of his controller and threw it across the room. Michael wasn’t bothered. He wanted your lips against his throbbing cock, now. His boxers were now at his thighs, you giving him a semi couple of strokes before taking him into your mouth, the hunger you had for him showing fully as you moaned from the feeling. Your hands gently palmed what wasn’t in your mouth, causing Michael’s speech to be cut off and replaced with heaving breath and groans of pure bliss. With one hand holding tightly onto his cock, the other gently cupped his balls, his mouth now forming an ‘o’ shape, as he weaved his hands through the strands of your hair, trying to gain some form of control.

_'Enjoying my cock baby?'_


End file.
